Super Smash Bros. Uproar (Remade)
:NOTE: For those of you wondering about Super Smash Bros. Uproar, this is the new page, with the same name. This is a better and remade version of the original version. Super Smash Bros. Uproar is the latest and 5th installment of the ''Smash Bros. Series. It includes most of the features from SSB4, but is new and improved. Just like it's previous installment, it is set for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay For those who have already seen gameplay of SSB4, will be quite familiar with ''Super Smash Bros. Uproar's gameplay, featuring many similarities. Added with new improvements, such as the graphics of the Nintendo 3DS of the playable fighters now have a thinner black outerline. As of the Wii U, it is still the same as before. Just like it's previous installments, the goal is to K.O your opponents. To do this, you must raise their damage percentage by dealing damage on the opponent. Once their damage percentage has been at least above 150%, you may use a smash attack to throw them off the stage. Though certain fighters have a way of getting back on the stage and others are heavier, so they may be hardKO than the rest. The Single-player modes Classic Mode Classic Mode is a returning game mode from SSB4. Just like the 3DS version, instead of a singular path, the paths branch out, giving the player a choice as to who to fight next. These paths are color coded: red is hardest and yields the most coins, green is medium, and blue is the easiest, yielding the least coins. Opponents can become rather different very easily, from doing an 2 versus 2 match to a Survival match. All-Star Mode Like SSB4, All-Star mode is playable from the start of the game. However, the mode is incomplete, as players cannot fight against characters they have not yet unlocked; the only way to completely beat All-Star mode and attain most of the rewards from the Challenges is by unlocking all characters. The order in which different characters are fought is now based on a character's personal first appearance. In Super Smash Bros. Uproar, characters start with the oldest characters and progress to the newest one. Miis are not fought at all. Training Mode Training Mode is a returning mode available in all four games where the player can manipulate overall gameplay of a match and experiment with the CPU without the restrictions of a standard match. It debuted in Super Smash Bros., and has returned in all the newer installments. Minigame Mode Minigame Mode is a very new mode and is very different than the rest. Minigame mode pits the player and other competitors (Max. 16 characters) and are split into 4 groups, each having 2 members. This game pits two groups at a time to face each other with 2 members representing their group in each minigame (The player is always represented as one of the 2 representers). The list of minigames include: * Race, The Game: '''This minigame gets 2 members of 2 groups as they go to the starting line, and race to the finish line. A line of obstacles has been set for each competitors, making it more challenging than an ordinary foot race. Competitors can also jump onto interactible vehicles, able to speed up. The team who wins is based on their place, with 1st place wining 5 points, 2nd place wining 3 points, 3rd place wining 2 point and 4th place wining 1 point. * '''Stay Alive, The Game: '''This minigame now sets the 4 competitors on a stage, as they fight. Every now and then, enemies will come and attack you while a few seconds before that, a pad will appear which will only fit 2 competitors and will teleport them to a safe place, while the remaining two will be KO'd by the enemies. The group who loses both their representatives loses the game. * '''KO The Most, The Games: '''The objective of the game is to get as much KO's as possible in 2 minutes. Each character can be KO'd by a smash attack only due to them always spawning with 300%. '''Story Mode: ??? The Story Mode, commonly known as ???, is a returning installment from the ''Brawl ''installment. This follows the Smash Brothers team having a party at Princess Peach's castle, excluding the newcomers. However, it all soon changes into an all-out war between heroes. What has caused this madness?! For the stages, click Super Smash Bros. Uproar/Story Mode Characters It is said there will be a total of _ characters in the new Uproar installment. Characters such as Sheik and Zero Suit Samus just like before, are once again stand alone characters. Veterans= |-| Newcomers= |-| Mii Fighters= Items There is a vairety of items included, each having their own unique useful ability. Some though, are very weak unlike others, which may be very powerful. Stages TBA TriviaCategory:GamesCategory:Video GamesCategory:Super Smash Bros. Games * As metioned in the Classic Mode of a Survival Match, it is an quite hard challenge. This challenges the player to survive an opponent for an amount of seconds, for ex. 60 sec or 120 sec. * A New Feature to the locked characters has been added, allowing players to battle 2 challengers and unlock both of them. But to make this fair, a setting has been added that players can either get extra lives or choose another character to help fight the challengers. An Example is Wario and Waluigi, who are fought at the same time. * Due to Dr. Mario lately being a clone, Nintendo has decided to fix it and make Dr. Mario a "new" character. Category:Articles under construction